


Snowpea

by OpenLion



Series: Safe in your arms [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Temperature Play, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, post-sex cuddling, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: After a fundraiser in Atlas Ruby and Weiss retire to their chambers for the night.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Glynda Goodwitch/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Safe in your arms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

She stood looking out over her family’s gardens. A thin layer of ghostly mist crept across well trimmed grass, barley illuminated by faint lights guiding stumbling guests away from the manor’s main hall and out of the manor grounds. Not a single one noticed the white haired girl standing in the window. Her hair ran down her back, her body was wrapped in a soft blanket which draped from her shoulders and fully covered her nude body beneath. Her icey, piercing eyes scanning the leaving guests. She noticed an older man, one she had spoken to that evening, with a group of young women, she hadn’t seen those at the event but had no doubt as to why they were accompanying the man. She wondered for a moment if he’d approached her with the intention of her joining him. She found the thought disgusting but arousing, she’d desteded the older man almost immediately after he’d approached her but his entourage consisted of plenty of beautiful girls she would gladly share a bed with.

She continued to scan across the misty garden where she noticed another two men she recognised, they were rival businessmen, both in partnership with her father. One of them had the other pinned against a wall. They were out of the way of prying eyes of guests and only Weiss could see them. She thought for a moment about calling a security guard but hesitated when she noticed their lips collide. She watched in shock as the two men continued, she had only ever known the two of them to argue and fight. One of them had even tried to arrange a marriage between her and his son!

She quickly averted her eyes from the scene and rested them upon two familiar faces, she watched as Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina held each other in a soft embrace. Coco looked astonishing tonight. She wore a dark grey suit with a white shirt and shiny black shoes, her shirt undone enough to reveal what lay beneath without taking away from her modesty. Velvet on the other hand was far less modest. She had clearly attempted to push the focus off of her ears and onto her chest and legs. Her low cut dress did almost nothing to protect her from prying eyes as it left nothing to the imagination and her skirt was almost as bad, letting anyone know what lay beneath if there was even the slightest draught. She’d looked like she’d hated it at first and probably did but there was no denying it worked for her, now though, she looked confident and was smiling as she bidded people farewell. 

The next pair that caught her eye was her sister bidding her teacher Miss Goodwitch good night with a peck on each cheek. She noticed Glynda’s face flush red. She could easily track Glynda’s embarrassment down her neck, across her collarbone, onto her breasts which had been pressed against her by the elder Schnee, down her flat stomach and into her heated core where a sly hand resided. Weiss noticed her sister’s hand tug slightly, before she tucked a strange purple cloth up her sleeve and pulled away from the professor before walking to the house. Glynda quickly composed herself and rectified her dress, frantically looking around to make sure no one had seen, when she was satisfied no one had noticed she followed Winter’s footsteps.

Her people watching came to an abrupt end when a sharp shriek from behind her made her jump. Her bathroom door flung open and her girlfriend shot out wrapped in a towel, “Ruby! You scared me half to death!”

“S-sorry W-Weiss, it it’s the sh-shower water, it it’s i-ice cold,” she stammered, shivering,

“Come here darling, I’ll warm you up.” Ruby scampered over to Weiss who let her into her blanket, she moaned as she melted into the warm embrace, not paying any attention to how the cold touch of her own skin felt to the Heiress.

“Why are you standing naked, with nothing but a blanket to protect you, in front of all the leaving guests?” Ruby inquired,

“I was just watching, you’d be surprised at how much you see,” Weiss turned her girlfriend so she was facing the window, her hands spreading across Ruby’s cold breasts in an effort to warm them. “You see the two men trying to hide?” she asked,

“You mean the guy standing in front of the guy on his knees?” Ruby asked back while suppressing a deep moan, her tone making her seem genuinely innocent. 

“Nevermind, I’m too tired to play your games at this time, can we just go to bed?” 

“I suppose, on two conditions…” she ground her shapely backside against her girlfriend, “We finally have sex,” 

“Ruby we do that most nights anyway…” Weiss rolled her eyes and turned her girlfriend back to face her,

“That’s not sex, I love your fingers and tongue but I want to take it up a notch,” she smiled as her fingers traced against Weiss’ damp inner thighs and she nibbled against her earlobe, “and I think you want to too…” she breathed in Weiss’ moan as it exhaled from her lips,

“Fuck Ruby, I do,” she gyrated her hips, trying to make contact between her cunt and her lovers fingers, 

“And… I want to be in charge,” she withdrew her hand from between the Heiress’ legs and grabbed a fistful of her hair instead. 

“I want you Ruby,”

“Then say it,”

“I want you to fuck me,” she took a sharp intake of breath as her ponytail was yanked back, exposing her neck, 

“I love it when you’re vulgar,” Ruby hissed into her ear before pressing her lips to her neck. She couldn’t help but moan as teeth scraped across her sensitive flesh, 

“Fuck, she swore as she felt marks being left across her throat, expecting blood to be drawn due to the intensity of the girl’s mouth.

She sighed as she felt the pressure being relieved from her hair and her head brought down, lips met her own and kissed her with vigor, a tongue asked for entry and she granted, she could taste copper mixing with her saliva, confirming her suspicion about the girls teeth. 

The other mouth pulled away and pressed into her ear, “Where do you keep your toys?”

“Drawer under the bed, by the foot,” the mouth moved downwards, kissing at her chest and down her stomach, it briefly stopped around her damp sex and lapping up the dripping fluid. It took every ounce of her willpower to resist grabbing the head between her legs and pressing it into her core. Hands rested on her hips and spun her, she obeyed the message silently, her nude form facing the window. 

She felt a tongue probe at her tighter hole which caught her by surprise. The tongue pushed deeper into her, making her feel uncomfortable. She slowly moved forward, trying to give the girl attending to her behind the message but it didn’t seem to work.

Eventually the message seemed to reach the girl behind her as she removed her mouth and kissed her way up her back, sending shivers down her spine. When she felt a chin on her shoulder she turned her head and captured her lips in her own. The taste wasn’t exactly pleasant but she didn’t complain, not until she realised how close she was to the window. “Ruby! Someone will see us like this!” She felt hands on her back and screamed as her naked skin landed on the frozen window, she tried to pull herself back but a firm body kept her in place. Her face burned red with embarrassment as she looked down on the party guests, praying she wouldn’t be seen, “Ruby if someone sees us like AH!” A hand snaked between her legs and exposed her hard clit, the temperature of the window making her eyes well with tears.

“Move and I’ll drag you into the ballroom and fuck you on the buffet table!” 

She obeyed, she knew Ruby wasn’t cruel enough to go through with her threat but she knew the scythe wielder would do something to humiliate her. She looked across the people in the garden, straight into the eyes of Velvet Scarlatina, she panicked but stayed still, her face growing even redder. She looked down in embarrassment, then breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed the exposed chest of the rabbit Faunus and the head of her girlfriend between her legs. The two restablished eye contact and shared a smile before Coco took Velvet’s attention away from her with a powerful orgasm. 

She snapped back to reality when she felt something firm press against her backside and push her harder against the icy glass. “Where do you want it?” Ruby whispered seductively in her ear,

“Inside me, please Ruby,” she whined, 

“So needy…” she began to rub the shaft of the dildo between Weiss’ arse cheeks, “I’m going to fuck you now, Weiss Schnee!”

She laughed, she couldn’t help it, Ruby backed away from her, discomfort visible on her face, “W-what’s funny Weiss?” When she turned and met her girlfriend’s gaze her smile dropped. “Ruby I’m sorry, it’s just… come here,” she wrapped her arms around the upset girl and pulled her into a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry Weiss I just tried to make it special,”

“Don’t apologise, it was my fault, I didn’t mean to laugh, I’m sorry.”

She took her girlfriend’s lips into her own with a passionate kiss, she moved the pair to her bed and went to push her girlfriend onto it. Her hands briefly rested upon perky breasts before she was grasping at rose petals and her face met her soft bed. She struggled to raise her head as Ruby held her firmly by the back of the head, “Are you going to fuck me now, Ruby Rose?” 

She screamed as Ruby drove the toy deep into her bowels and gave her a few violent thrusts, she grunted in pain and arousal as Ruby’s hips slapped against her own, her girlfriend growling into her ear, “Yes you insensitive bitch, I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to stop,” she felt precum leak out of herself which was quickly scooped up by a skinny finger and forced into her mouth. 

Ruby smiled as she stared off her thrusts slow, feeling Weiss’ tight backside resist against her. The white haired girl beneath her was moaning and writhing, she removed her finger from the warm cavern of Weiss’ mouth before feeling a tear run down the heiress’ soft cheek.

She stopped her thrusting and flipped the girl over, looking her in her tears filled eyes, “Are you ok Weiss?” she asked softly, 

“Yes, I didn’t want you to stop,”

“You were crying,” she reasoned, her innocence shining through,

“It hurt a bit, but it was a good pain, like that time you put your hands around my neck,”

“Or the time you turned my arse as red as my cape,” she blushed as she remembered the memory,

“Your face too, two for one,” her girlfriend looked adorable smiling beneath her, Weiss didn’t smile enough, 

“Come here,” she leant down and took Weiss’ lips with her own, the young couple slipping off the bed and onto the cold floor where they embraced and deepened the kiss, limbs tangling together as they became lost in their desire to be together.

Weiss suddenly gasped, “Ruby!”

“What’s wrong love?” She pulled her face from her girlfriend's neck,

“You’re inside me, if you move into me you’ll,” Ruby understood and kissed her girlfriend to silence her, 

“If I move I’ll take you, do you want me to?” 

“God yes, but not here on the floor, I want to be in my bed with the most beautiful woman on Remnant looking into my eyes as she takes me, I want to be like a princess in the books, I want a handsome price to save me and take me back to my castle where he declares his everdying love for me,” Weiss’ eyes were honest and wanting, “I want you to be my prince, my hero from the stories,” she responded with a kiss.

It took a few moments for Weiss to get herself ready, she removed the cover from her bed and laid out the towel Ruby had used on the bed and some cloth which she placed on her nightstand. Ruby understood what her girlfriend was doing, Weiss didn’t want to ruin her bed by making an inevitable mess. She waited patiently for Weiss to get herself comfortable before she made her way onto the bed.

She looked down at Weiss’ scared body, reminding her of the reasons she fell in love with the originally cold girl, “I’m ready my prince,” 

“Me too,” she gently parted Weiss’ soft and wet pussy lips with the head of the toy, she smiled as her girlfriends expression wavered as she pushed in slightly deeper. The process was agonisingly slow as she didn’t want to hurt the delicate girl beneath her as she pressed further until she met firm resistance.

She took one more look into her girlfriend’s icy eyes, they were pleading with want and told her just how much Weiss needed this. She pressed her lips against the heiress’ as she broke through the resistance as slowly as she could, she felt Weiss writhe under her as she swallowed a cry of pain with her mouth. 

When she felt her hips make contact with her girlfriend’s she pulled away and looked at the trembling girl before her, “Are you ok?” Weiss flashed her a weak smile, 

“Yes, it hurts a bit though,” 

“Do you want to stop?” she showed Weiss a look of concern,

“No, I want to try it, properly,” 

“Ok, I’ll start of slow, just tell me if it gets too much,”

“I will.”

She began to pull out, watching as Weiss winced in pain as the toy left her, she saw the blood stained toy in the corner of her eye and opened her mouth to speak, “Ruby, it’s normal, trust me and please carry on,”

“Ok, I trust you Weiss,” she felt overwhelmed as she pushed the toy back in, then out, then in, then out. 

She could hear the soft moans of her girlfriend, moans she’d heard plenty of times before when they’d explored each other, “Weiss,” she let out a soft moan, keeping her steady rhythm and lowering her head so she could hear the heiress’ pleasure filled moans. 

“Faster, please Ruby,” the girl beneath her was thrusting against her, fucking herself against Ruby’s own thrusts, “It feels so good,” she smiled into the girls collarbone, sucking gently at it as she slightly increased her speed, “I’m close Ruby, fuck you’re so good!” 

“Cum for me Weiss,” she growled into the girl’s neck, marking it as her own with a harsh bite, she let her thrusts run wild, outpacing the panting wreck of a girl beneath her,

“Fuck Ruby, I’m, Ah!” 

She slowed her thrusts as she felt Weiss go limp around her, fucking her gently through her orgasm, “Fuck, that was incredible,” Weiss moaned as she slipped of the girl and removed the toy, disgusted by the bloody mess that was the girl’s cunt,

“Lie still, I’ll clean you up,” she took the toy off before wiping it down with the cloth on the dresser, she then used the same cloth to clear the blood away from Weiss’ smooth crotch, turning the once pristine material into a bloody rag. She was relieved to see the bleeding hadn’t carried on, and pulled the towel out from under Weiss who raised herself slightly to allow the maneuver. She deposited all of the ruined cloth down the laundry chute before picking up the discarded covers and pulling them over herself and Weiss as she got back into bed.

“My hero,” Weiss whispered as Ruby spooned her, hands resting on her small chest and slim stomach,

“I love you so much,” she pulled the heiress closer into her, 

“I can’t wait to do that to you,” Weiss bit into her collarbone drawing a sharp gasp from her lips,

“I’d like to wait a bit, I’m not sure if I’m ready to take that step yet,”

“Ok," Weiss sighed, "I love you too,” her girlfriend smiled before before pushing two fingers into her, 

“Weiss I just want to sleep, I’m tired,” she felt disappointed when her request was answered, 

“We need a word when it’s too much, especially after tonight,” 

“I agree but I’m too tired to think of one now,”

“Snowpea,” Weiss whispered into her ear, “the first thing you called me after we made love for the first time,”

“I like that, goodnight,”

“Goodnight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby get more familiar.

They’d awoken well into the morning to the smells of a well cooked breakfast entering the room. Weiss ran the pair a bath as Ruby called Yang to make sure her and Blake were ok back on Patch. The two then shared their bath, tenderly washing each other clean from the smell of sex and sweat before they dressed in large, winterproof coats and left to walk the manor grounds.

They found Glynda and Winter sitting by a frozen fountain, Glynda was massaging the older Schnee’s back as her hands made the woman wince and grimace in pain, an unfortunate side effect of the events last night. After a brief conversation, the couple moved on.

Weiss let Ruby lead her through the hedge maze, sighing and complaining everytime the girl took a wrong turn time and time again until even she was lost. Before finding the exit they found Coco and Velvet, both girls naked and thoroughly engrossed with each other’s mouths and bodies. They quickly turned and tried to find the way out, accidentally finding the two lovers on two separate occasions.

After what felt like hours they finally found the entrance again, silently Weiss took Ruby by the hand and raced her through the grounds and back into her room. The two shedded their large coats and let them fall to the floor, showing off what both girls wore beneath, Weiss was wearing a simple white blouse and denim hot pants while Ruby wore a low cut, red, sleeveless shirt with a black skirt. The shirt did little to hide her navy blue bra and her skirt was light enough to tease Weiss with glimpses of her matching panties.

“I’ve been so fucking horney since we saw Coco, I need to fuck Ruby,” Weiss panted, desperately pulling her girlfriend into a hot and wet kiss,

“I need this too,” Ruby moaned into the kiss, “but snowpea,” Weiss immediately stopped kissing the girl, “I want to do it slow and right, last night was wonderful but now we’ve got all the time in the world, I want to make you feel good,”

“So do I Ruby,” Weiss interjected, pulling her onto the bed and slowly kissing her as she felt Weiss’ well cut body writhe beneath her hands, “I’m gonna kiss you once for every wrong turn you made in that stupid maze,” the Schnee moaned huskily, cupping her cheek and making out with her.

Her own hand found Weiss’ bare thigh and began to stroke, she manipulated the girl’s posture to change the kiss, making every movement of soft lips feel unique against her own. She slipped a hand into Weiss’ shorts, feeling heat radiating from her core, she understood just how much her girlfriend needed this. 

She swiftly withdrew her hand and allowed Weiss full control of the kiss, she rolled her body with Weiss’ pulls as her leg straddled her girlfriend and brought their kisses closer together. The intimacy of the kisses was intoxicating to Ruby who was unable to resist the heiress’ wonderful mouth, “We’d just found the sexholics at this point,” Weiss whispered before biting Ruby’s bottom lip,

“Wait are you?”

“Counting? Yes,” Weiss rolled Ruby’s lips into a kiss,

“You’re adorable,” Ruby smiled and giggled before Weiss resumed her steady pace of passionate kisses.

Ruby found some initiative again, she let a finger tug at the waistband of Weiss’ shorts, giving the Schnee an idea of what she wanted. She smirked as she caught Weiss’ hand creeping closer to her molten center and pushed it away before wrapping her hand around the ice queen’s shapely backside and pulling her into her own wanting body.

Weiss kept up her endless stream of kisses, still finding new ways to subvert Ruby’s expectations with the use of her tongue, she threaded a hand through Ruby’s dark locks and pulled herself deeper into the embrace and sensual kiss, her hand moved to Ruby’s shoulder, knocking away a stap from her top and granting her access to the top of Ruby’s soft breasts which she wasted no time in taking advantage of with her wet tongue.

She trailed her mouth up Ruby’s exposed neck, marking the once flawless skin with hickeys as she moved. She felt Ruby slip a hand into her shorts so she pulled her into a firm kiss to redirect her attention. It didn’t work exactly as she’d intended, Ruby stroked at her shorts, putting pressure against her damp folds. 

To remedy this she pulled Ruby’s leg over her own, making it uncomfortable for her girlfriend to torment her, Ruby’s indecisiveness showed, her hand trailing up and down the front of her shirt, unsure whether to try again for her crotch or make a move on her small chest.

She used Ruby’s confusion to refocus her efforts on kissing the girl’s wet mouth, she drove her tongue deep into the scythe wielder’s enticing mouth, making her girlfriend gasp and moan around her before she withdrew and nuzzled into Ruby’s neck, “I’m pretty sure that’s one kiss for every wrong turn you made,” Ruby let out a dejected sigh, “Now I’m going to kiss you once for every time you’ve ever made me complain about you,” Ruby kissed her forehead softly as hands tangled in her hair.

She kissed against Ruby’s already marked collarbone before swiping away the other strap on her girlfriends top and pulling it down to expose her bra clad chest. She immediately began to pepper it with kisses, covering every inch of both exposed and covered skin before her mouth found Ruby’s again in a heated kiss. 

She realised she had made a mistake when the front of her shorts slackened and cool air rushed against her damp panties, Ruby took her moment of realisation as an opportunity to take control of the kisses and with a brief chuckle found the hem of her shirt and pulled it over the her head, exposing her small and bare chest.

She scowled for a moment before she pulled her girlfriend back into a firm kiss which she quickly took control of so she could undo Ruby’s bra. The vampiric bites against her throat made the simple task far harder than it should’ve been for her girlfriend. She eventually took over and pulled the fabric away from her modest chest before receiving bites against her own throat. Turning her head she left a trail of hickeys from Ruby’s collar bone to her shoulder before Ruby put her head in a lock and bit at the back of her neck, drawing a deep growl from her throat.

Ruby pressed her momentary advantage, pushing her into the sheets and passionately making out with her she moaned into her leader’s sudden dominating presence and let her slide her delicate hand into her underwear, stimulating her wanting and needy cunt before slipping out as fast as she entered. She felt her petite breasts dwarfed by Ruby’s slightly bigger pair as her leader slid up her slim body before pulling away. 

She didn’t let her go, her lips sticking to Ruby’s like magnets as the crimsonette tried to escape, her hands pulling at the waistband of the black skirt to help her into a sitting position. She admired Ruby as the younger girl wiggled her hips, Weiss took the cue to let go of the skirt, allowing it to flutter down youthful legs and expose her girlfriend’s panties.

She decided it was time, she let herself fall back onto her bed, Ruby quick to rid her of her hot pants and explore her pink thong, something that made the scythe wielder chuckle, before she fell on top of her and began to kiss her with renewed vigor. 

She could feel her girlfriends heat through their underwear and she knew Ruby felt it too, the soft kisses of their clothed pelvis’ adding to the pleasure of the heated makeout session.

She bit at Ruby’s tongue, letting her girlfriend know she needed to breathe, “Have you done complaining about me yet?” Ruby whispered as she sucked in lungfuls of the gloriously scented air,

“Never,” she whispered back,

“Good,” Ruby left her own set of hickeys on her throat, in response she sucked at one of Ruby’s breasts, her mouth was damp and hard, drawing cries from the young girl's lips as nails clawed at her thigh. 

She fell away again, Ruby’s eager mouth immediately upon hers as deceptively strong arms wrapped around her skinny frame and pulled her into Ruby’s now kneeling body. 

She had to let her hands drop behind her so she didn’t fall away, Ruby’s own hands on her hips, pulling her clothed sex against Ruby’s own, their lips not breaking for a moment as she retook control of the kiss while her girlfriend was occupied with her hips.

She wasn’t allowed control for long and soon she was holding on for the ride, Ruby manipulated the waistband of the thong, pulling it up from the front and letting the fabric painfully press into her.

That was followed up by a hand rectifying the pain and taking its place, drawing moans and cries of pleasure from her throat before her airway was cut off by Ruby’s other hand. All she could do was kiss back as she was dominated until her arms gave out and she fell back again, Ruby’s magnetic mouth falling with her.

Not to be one upped she found the hem of Ruby’s panties, pulling them down to her with a combination of her skillful hands and feet, the crimsonette slid off the bed to push them the rest of the way down her legs before kicking them off.

Ruby responded by pulling at her thong, she moved her hips, trying to entice her girlfriend to tear it away but Ruby was too preoccupied biting at her slim belly, the skillful tongue making her quiver with anticipation as it roamed around her waist, slowly honing in on its final target.

With a swift tug her last item of clothing was gone, she smiled up at her equally nude girlfriend, admiring her young and perfect body as Ruby admired her own scarred and marked form. 

She lay flat on her bed, her body waiting and exposed for Ruby to dive between her legs, something they’d tried a couple of times before but had never taken it to this level. Ruby didn’t hesitate long, her technique was messy but pleasant, she writhed on the bed, fingers clawing into the sheets beneath her.

It wasn’t long before Ruby’s inexperience became apparent, she sat up and looked into Ruby’s silver orbs, “Slow down, just pretend your eating an ice cream, long licks up and down,” Ruby nodded between her legs, she let out an exaggerated moan as her advice was followed to the letter, the deceptive act clearly worked as she began to moan continuously, her girlfriend was good at this.

Ruby looked up for reassurance occasionally, the lewd look on her face as she was devoured gave the scythe wielder the answer she wanted to see, “Try kissing it occasionally, especially at the top, and try moving side to side to mix it up every now and then,” Ruby nodded her head before diving back in, learning quickly what sounds Weiss made when she moved her tongue around the damp entrance.

Weiss lost track of time as she was devoured, her head had fallen back onto the bed what seemed like an eternity ago, Ruby was eager to please her and she was doing a far better job than Weiss had anticipated, bringing her ever so close to the edge before pulling her away again, if Ruby was doing it deliberately Weiss would have called her the best ever.

She didn’t want to be finished yet though and she knew Ruby didn’t want to stop, she put a hand into the locks of Ruby’s hair, pulling the younger woman into a soft and wet kiss. She could taste her arousal in Ruby’s mouth, she’d always liked her own taste and Ruby had told her the same the first night they explored each other. She moved up the bed, pulling Ruby towards her with just the kiss before changing her momentum and punning the younger huntress to the bed.

She thoroughly kissed her girlfriend’s mouth, forcing her into submission, her own hand went straight for Ruby’s hot core, finding sweet arousal dripping from the orifice. Trying to maintain some control, Ruby pulled her hand away before she planted it on the younger girl's face, smearing her with arousal of her own making. 

“Hands off,” she growled before moving back between Ruby’s legs with her hands, doubling the attention her mouth was providing to properly dominate her will. She maneuvered herself into a dominating position, her leg knocking Ruby wide open and blocking off access from the younger huntress’ hands. She pulled her mouth away forcing Ruby to accept surrender as her knuckles drilled into her girlfriend's tight cunt.

She rewarded Ruby at first, whenever the girl released a submissive cry she’d kiss her and increase her tempo, it took all of thirty seconds to turn the girl into a ruin of her former self, she screamed expletives and indecent commands, she begged and cried to be broken and fucked, she even prayed to her gods, something she had not done since she was a child and Weiss just smirked at her, waiting for her to explode.

With a scream Ruby broke beneath her, she looked back, noticing a trail of fluids covering their discarded clothing, with a sloppy kiss she didn’t give her girlfriend time to recover, she slid up the crimsonette’s body before spreading her own cunt lips over her Ruby’s youthful face.

Ruby didn’t realise how much she enjoyed being treated like this, with no regard for her own orgasm and her only focus being on her girlfriend, she knew if she was allowed to rest she wouldn’t recover and Weiss knew her well enough to know that too. She wanted to devour her girlfriend, her own orgasm swiftly disappearing from her mind as she focused her attention on Weiss’ soppy cunt. 

Weiss wanted this too, Ruby noticed Weiss had slipped a finger into herself, narrowing the area she had to cover with her tongue. The noises coming from the Schnee’s mouth were guttural and raw, leaving nothing to interpretation, she was close and reveling in the pleasure being given to her.

Suddenly Ruby’s mouth was flooded with the sweet fluids of her girlfriend, she felt the Schnee straight on top of her before falling backwards and onto the rest of her own body, she eagerly sucked down the release before continuing to pleasure the older girl, Weiss’ pleasure filled moans still echoing in her ears.

Weiss suddenly took her feet into her damp mouth, something she had not expected but made her smile nevertheless, she had pulled Weiss into the depths of her brain, the only thing the Schnee felt was urges of primal desire to make love to her girlfriend. 

She ate Weiss out through the afterglow of her orgasm, slowing her tempo and returning to the first instruction Weiss gave her, something the white haired girl clearly appreciated as she sat up and began to kiss her. 

The kisses were clumsy but she didn’t care, this was Weiss being grateful and she knew it wouldn’t last long, with a trail of spilt suddenly running across her erect nipple she knew Weiss was back to herself and more than ready to go again.

As Weiss made sweet love to her chest she snuck a hand between her unsuspecting legs, feeling how wet she’d got the girl, “Fuck,” she moaned, “fucking finish me,” she pulled her into a kneeling position on the edge of the bed, knuckles inside the wet slit, mouth latching on to a small breast and moans echoing from the Schnee between kisses to her own forehead.

She took things slow, not wanting to hurt Weiss, instead focusing on Weiss’ small and sensitive chest and making love to it. She covered both mounds in soft kisses, occasionally adding a bite to keep Weiss in suspense and pleasure, her hand was motoring inside the white haired girl, working towards a second and more powerful orgasm.

She could feel Weiss had gone limp in her arms, the soft moans and squeaks coming from her mouth made Ruby’s heart melt. Her girlfriend’s knee slipped between her legs, pressing painfully into her own clit and rekindling her own desire to finish her girlfriend.

She kissed Weiss lips before pressing her into the bed, she kissed her again, Weiss sinking into the pillows as she rested her body against Weiss’, both hot and sweaty from their intense love making.

“I love you,” Weiss gasped between kisses, she slipped her own finger into herself to aid Ruby, both girls kissing as they worked to bring Weiss to another powerful orgasm. Ruby smiled at her girlfriend, admiring the shade of red her face and chest had become before she rested her forehead against Weiss’ in silent conversation as they worked towards their goal.

Weiss wasn’t ready to explode again, it caught her off guard, her hands found Ruby’s head and she pulled her younger girlfriend into a passionate kiss as she was worked through her second orgasm. She still wanted more though, determined to finish off Ruby before they finished. She slipped her hand inside of Ruby, her pace matching her girlfriends as they made out.

She doubled her efforts as Ruby slacked off, knowing the scythe wielder couldn’t last as long as her due to having less experience and she knew Ruby’s arm was getting tired. She swallowed Ruby’s gasp of surprise as she felt the girls tight cunt clamp on her fingers before the younger girl fell forward with a cry.

She spanked her as her fingers rutted into Ruby’s virgin cunt, the younger girl screamed into a pillow as she was taken, Weiss' fingers breaking her down and driving her to another orgasm. She cried her girlfriend’s name again as she collapsed onto the bed, her cunt spraying fluids across Weiss and the bedding as she was thoroughly fingered through her orgasm.

She took a few seconds to collect herself, taking deep breaths as she buried her hot face into the cool sheets before repositioning her body to lay on her equally worn out girlfriend who immediately accepted her passionate lips. “One more,” the white haired girl gasped, she smiled at the request and pressed her sticky cunt to Weiss, both girls sharing a brief gasp as they felt each other’s arousal.

Weiss extended her leg to rest on Ruby’s shoulder so the younger huntress could grind against her more efficiently, something the crimsonette picked up on rather quickly. Eager to not be outdone she placed her arms on her girlfriends soft backside and began to grind back. Both girls devolved into screams of pleasure as they made the bed rock beneath them, losing control as they strived for their shared goal.

Ruby opened the floodgates as Weiss rode the wave of her girlfriend's powerful orgasm, her own pleasure peaking moments later as their eyes opened wide and their mouths wider, moans echoing around the room.

Ruby pressed her mouth against Weiss’ in a futile attempt to dominate, Weiss caught her shoulders and using her strength flipped their position so she was now mounting the scythe wielder.

She kissed Ruby a few times, adoring the girl’s mouth against her own, “Still got one more,” she croaked, discovering the states of their well used nethers, their clits achingly hard and cum clung to their puffy lips. She spat between them, lubricating the raw and red flesh before taking complete control and grinding against Ruby as fast as she could.

The punishing pace couldn’t last long, the two too worn out to last more than last time. She felt Ruby squirt again but she knew she needed longer, ignoring the girl’s overstimulation she let herself go, her mind only focused on her orgasm which hit her like a truck. She barely came, having nothing left but she felt as electric as ever as she kissed Ruby like her life depended on it.

All she wanted to do was kiss the love of her life, she collapsed on top of Ruby, feeling her girlfriends hands support her as she couldn’t support her own weight, their kissing constantly interrupted by long bouts of panting as the two caught their breath, both wordlessly trying to tell the other how much they meant to each other.

They didn’t need words to do it, their mouths and hands both communicating their mutual desire and love with chaste kisses and soft caresses, they were both flushed, sweaty and tired but too comfortable to move until a servant disturbed them, telling them to prepare for an evening feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Feedback is welcome and appreciated and I hope you have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload. 
> 
> I decided to change the ending slightly as the original version didn't work the way I wanted it to.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
